Hyuga in training
by Exotric
Summary: Hayami Ishimaru was a local medic from Kumogakure. When her mother dies, she is left as the only one in her clan. Not knowing who her father was, the raikage decided to step in. What hayami doesn't know is that she posses a kekkei genkai that will lead her to find her true clan and father. But will she fall in like love with a rogue ninja and cause clan wars?


**Hyuga in training**

Disclaimer; all naruto characters belong to the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto :3 I only own my oc.

Chapter 1; Farewell

Hayami walked through the streets of kumogakure. A bouquet of pink roses in her hand, as she strolled along, humming a pleasant tune. "Ishimaru, hayami? The raikage wishes to see you.", informed one of the raikage's guards. She nodded, and began walking to the raikage's tower. It took her fairly long to make her way up the mountain the building was on. She wasn't a ninja, however, she was extremely skilled in anything medical, she was even rumored to have passed lady taunade's skills. Hayami finally made it into the building, and knocked on the raikage's door. "Lord raikage? You requested me?", she asked shyly, slowly making her way into the room. A looked up from his desk, and flashed her a smile. She stood infront of his desk, holding the bouquet of flowers behind her back. "Hello miss ishimaru. I wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't spoken to you in ages.",he smiled, then noticed a pink petal fall to the floor, and his smile faded. "It's been a year already? How time flies." Hayami looked down at her feet, and smiled faintly. "Yeah. I was just on the way to the graveyard.",she explained. The raikage stood up and grabbed a scroll from a drawer. "I'll accompany you.",he replied, "shall we?" He motioned his hand towards the door.

They stood infront of a gravestone that read, "Minashi, ishimaru. Excellent medic and beloved mother." Hayami gently placed the roses on the grave and ran her hand over the engraved stone. "She was a great woman, hayami.", A admitted. She smiled weakly. "Yeah.", she sighed. A had seen her grow up ever since she was an infant. Day by day, he'd seen her become the strong person she is now. Now he stands next to her as she visits her mother's grave. The raikage placed a large hand on her shoulder. "I want you to have this.",he said firmly, handing her a scroll. Hayami took the scroll from his free hand and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened as she read trough it. "Y-you. You know where my father is?", she stuttered, "a-and you want me t-to meet him?". A nodded. Hayami stood there in shock, struggling to find what to say. "But I wouldn't know where to search! Or who to search for, lord raikage.",she protested. A smiled at her. "Simple, the only village with ninja who have eyes like yours are in Kahona.",he smiled, pointing at her pale lilac eyes. Hayami looked up at him with a worried expression. "Don't worry, you'll know when you see him. Now go pack, it's a long journey.", the raikage comforted.

Hayami slowly packed away all of her necessities for her long journey. "Why?",she mumbled to herself, looking up at her mirror. "Why should I go find the father that walked out on my mother when she needed him the most? I already have a clan, I don't need another one." She groaned at her reflection. "Just because i have these ridiculous white,pupil-less eyes.", she growled, as she continued packing. Hayami glimpsed up at the clock. It was a quarter past 1 pm. "A is probably waiting for me at the gates already, better get going.", she sighed, as she sealed away the last of her items in a scroll and tucked it in her pouch.

Like she predicted, the raikage was already waiting for her, holding some supplies in hand. "Ah, there you are, I was starting to think you couldn't see me.", A smiled. Hayami stopped infront of him, and looked up. "You're about the size of the pillar holding up the gate, lord raikage.", she joked,"I couldn't have missed you if I tried." The raikage chuckled and gently patted her on the back. He handed her a map of the lands,a headband with the villages symbol, and a small box. Hayami took the box in her had, and traced the outline of it. "Open it.", A whispered. When she did, there was a small locket in there, with a picture of A cradling her when she was a baby. Hayami started to tear up. To her, A was her father. He protected as if he was her dad. "You should start heading out now.", A sighed. Hayami nodded, and started walking past the gate,but then stopped. She ran back to A and went in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you godfather.", she sobbed into him. The raikage hugged her back. "I am too. Promise me you'll right whenever you get the chance.", he said. "Please be safe."  
And with that, she left.

/

Hey guys and gals c: I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever :( I just never have the time. Well anyways, here's a new story I whipped up c: hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think in the comments, and if I should continue or not ^-^


End file.
